The Best Thing About Me Is You
by kyo7
Summary: Kagami-Kun esta pensativo, una canción da vueltas en su cabeza, se considera un tipo simple, entonces...¿ habría mas espacio en su vida que solo comer y jugar basket? Y si es así... Su compañero ¿le corresponde? ¿Que es lo mejor de su vida? Bakagami resolviendo sus dilemas a su estilo Songfic


_Holis... si, no tengo vergüenza ya que llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero la universidad se lleva todo mi tiempo, cuando por fin puedo escribir el sueño me gana y cuando despierto, ya tengo clases de nuevo -.-uuu solo me faltan cuatro años haha... es muy cansado y siento la culpa corroer mi cuerpo por dejar mi historia a la mitad, así que les subo este pequeño songfic lo hice para el cumpleaños de Bakagami y ahora lo publico aquí, esta basado en la canción "lo mejor de mi vida eres tu" de Ricky Martin, ya que así era la temática hehe... la verdad no estoy muy convencida y me gustaría agregarle mas.. pero ya es madrugada y tengo clases en una horas..(no hay nada mas triste que tener clases en sábado) así que no alcance a editarlo, espero y les guste... de paso informo que el siguiente cap de mi fic MidoTaka ya esta a la mitad.. intentare terminarlo lo mas pronto posible... tendrá amoríos por todos lados y a un lindo Kagami ebrio ewe..._

 _Sin mas interrupciones a leer, espero lo disfruten:_

* * *

 _Y_ _o me siento al fin feliz_

 _La tristeza no es para mí_ _  
_ _Y que me importa lo que viví_ _  
_ _Si me regalan el futuro_ _  
_ _No lo quiero sin ti._

-Mnr… esa canción tiene buen ritmo, aunque no le entiendo- lanzo un sonoro bostezo intentando despabilarme, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero ir a clases pero no hay de otra. – Ojala solo tuviera que ir a los entrenamientos- asiento para mí mismo mientras entro a la ducha, aunque… si así fuera no vería tanto a Kuroko ni almorzaría con él. ¡Espera!... ¿Kuroko?, ¿porque se me viene el a la cabeza? Sí, es mi compañero y después de todo lo que hemos compartido es más claro que puedo considerarlo mi amigo, pero aunque lo sea no es para que crea que puedo vivir sin él. Tatsuya es mi amigo dela infancia, incluso Aomine podría decir que es una buena compañía, sin embargo, cuando los comparo con Kuroko hay algo diferente… ¿Qué es?

Ah!... siento que a mi cabeza le va a salir humo, lo mejor es dejarse de esa ideas raras, disfrutar del delicioso desayuno que me preparare y definitivamente guardar esa estación de radio, de vez en cuando es algo bueno probar cosas nuevas.

 _Hay no me digas no_ _  
_ _Si escondes algo dámelo_ _  
_ _Porque llego la hora_ _  
_ _De estar conmigo_ _  
_ _Pues el destino_ _  
_ _Así lo escribió._

-Estoy seguro quela había escuchado, pero que significa, ¿algo de que la comida te hacia feliz? Mnr no creo que era eso- aunque fuera eso, ¿porque lo relaciono con él?, reconozco la palabra futuro, mmm futuro sin comida?.

-Kagami-kun no es ni media mañana ¿y ya estás pensando en Hamburguesas? Eres un goloso- un estremecimiento me recorre ante el susurro de Kuroko, que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-He, ¿que no prestabas atención a la clase?, pero no, aunque no lo creas, no pensaba en comida- suspiro inconscientemente al sentir que mis dilemas no llegan a ningún lado, sumando el que sienta un calor cada vez que hablo con el… joder ¿a qué se debe?. _  
_

-Vaya, Kagami-Kun está pensando en el examen que tendremos en unos días, espero que no sea una señal del apocalipsis-

-¿¡Ha?! ¿¡Tendremos examen?!- me levanto más que espantado, ahora no es el momento indicado para tener más en que pensar.

-Si tanto lo quiere se lo aplicare alumno Kagami, pero fuera del aula-

-Tks, me la pagaras Kuroko- salgo cabreado del salón y tirando chispas cuando le veo encogerse de hombros y dirigir su mirada al pizarrón, pero ahí, entre las comisuras de sus labios una ligera sonrisa se forma. Disfrutas hacerme enojar…

Bueno agradezco un poco estar afuera así podre pensar mejor que es lo que me ocurre, coloco mis manos en los bolsillos y salgo del edificio dirigiéndome a las jardineras, hay un gran árbol que me invita a acostarme gracias a su enorme sombra. Después de dejarme caer y soltar otro sonoro suspiro, cierro mis ojos escuchando a lo lejos la melodía que lleva en mi cabeza todo el día.

 _Si es amor_ _  
_ _Abrázame con ganas_ _  
_ _Si no lo es_ _  
_ _Tal vez será mañana_ _  
_

Al escucharla, inevitablemente viene a mi mente mi peliceleste compañero, ¿por qué será? ¿Es una canción sobre amistad? ¿Compañerismo?... odio cuando mi cabeza quiere trabajar tanto y no llego a nada. ¡Ya se! puedo intentar traducirla y de esta forma entender por qué la relaciono con Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya, es cierto nunca le he dicho por su nombre, incluso lo hace Aomine con su Tetsu. Una mueca rápido se forma en mi rostro al recordarlo, yo soy un amigo más cercano a él, además soy su luz, tengo más derecho de ponerle un apodo o llamarle así. Espera ¿a esto es a lo que se le llaman celos?... supongo que sí, porque siento una opresión en mi pecho y una ligera molestia que me hace imaginar que meto a Aomine en un cohete y lo envió hasta la luna, así no tendría de que molestarme nunca de que estuvieran cerca, así lo tendría solo para mí, seria al único al que molestaría. He no me conocía tan masoquista.

 _Estando juntos_ _  
_ _Mi mundo se llena de luz_ _  
_ _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._ _  
_

-The best of me, light, together _-_ muevo mi cabeza al son de la canción intentando traducirla al inglés para ver si me es más sencillo, aunque no tengo los mejores resultados.

-Vaya Kagami-kun ¿me está halagando?- mis ojos se abren sorpresivamente al escuchar la calmada voz de mi sombra y al sentirme descubierto me sonrojo ligeramente de la vergüenza de que me escuchara.

-Calla Kuroko!, solo intentaba recordar algo- me siento algo avergonzando, desviando mi mirada cuando se sienta a mi lado, no perderá la oportunidad de burlarse, lo conozco.

-Por tu sonrojo era algo obsceno, eres un pervertido- lo sabía, uno pensando en quedarse con él, he debería de estar demente

-¿Ha? ¡Nada de eso!, yo no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso- o eso es lo que creía

-Lo se…- clavo mi mirada en el al sentir que no contesta como siempre, ¿le dolerá algo?- tu solo tienes tiempo para la comida y el Basketball, no hay nada mejor- rasco mi cabeza algo confundido, no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido

-¿Que te puedo decir?... siempre me he considerado un tipo simple

-Así como distraído y testarudo, nunca te das cuenta de nada- frunzo el ceño listo para contrarrestar tu ofensa, sin embargo no lo hago, me quedo observando como muerdes tu desayuno y sorbes ligeramente de tu bebida, si seré algo idiota, pero esa mueca en tu rostro aunque es muy pequeña, no es normal, así que quitando mi plan inicial de molestarte me acerco un poco más a ti.

-¿Ocurre algo Kuroko? ¿Te sientes enfermo?-

-Kagami –kun ¿se preocupa por mí?...que lindo- mi rostro se pone rojo al escucharlo, odio cuando hace eso, este chico en serio logra sacarme de mis cabales o ponerme tan rojo como mi cabello.

-B-bueno es que… es mi d-deber como c-compañero y luz... supongo- es frustrante cuando no me es tan fácil decir las cosas, sin embargo, me alegro que estés tan acostumbrado a mí, ya que mis torpes tartamudeos son suficiente para hacerte sonreír ligeramente

-Gracias… pero estoy bien… el que está un poco raro eres tú, por lo que veo tu cerebro está trabajando más de lo normal- aprovecho la cercanía y que admitas que están bien para apretar tu cabeza molesto

-¡No me jodas Kuroko!-

-Duele Kagami-kun… eres una bestia-

-¿Ha? Tú eres un quejumbroso debilucho-

-Te da envidia mi musculoso cuerpo, que es diferente- seguimos es nuestra pelea un rato más disfrutando del típico momento, lamentablemente así somos, supongo que es nuestra forma de molestarlos, sin embargo al estar tan cerca puedo percibir de mejor manera a mi sombra, sus ojos son más profundos de lo que creí, y su piel es tan blanca que puede compararse con leche

 _Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir_ _  
_ _De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid_

 _Y sin dormirnos pa´ acabar con Paris_ _  
_ _Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir_

-Arrepentir… eso si lo entendí-

-¿Que dices Kagami-kun?- me quedo observando sus labios al hablar mientras tarareo en mi cabeza la tonada de esa canción que lleva todo el día persiguiéndome, arrepentir, quizás lo haría pero es algo que no puedo evitar, mi cuerpo llega a ser bastante instintivo, así que sin responder me comienzo a acercar al cuello de Kuroko, siento su cuerpo tensarse pero al parecer está bastante sorprendido que no me mueve, dejando que mi nariz se pasee a su antojo, me permite embriagarme de su lindo olor, de su suave y tersa piel, fuck Kuroko ¿cómo no había notado antes lo lindo que eras?... o quizás si lo hice, solo que era lo suficientemente idiota o como tú me dices… Bakagami para hacer caso omiso.

-Vainilla… hueles a vainilla- mis palabras brotan por inercia, logrando un sutil contacto entre mis labios con tu cuello, es una suavidad inimaginable que, para mi mala suerte no dura más que nos segundos, ya que azotas tu puño en mi abdomen con la fuerza suficiente de un Ignite Pass

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- comienzo a toser mientras me sostengo el abdomen intentado recuperar el aire

-Yo no soy tu comida Bakagami- te levantas indignado sin dejarme explicarte, de acuerdo, admito que no debí acercarme de forma tan sugestiva, pero no sé qué me pasa, aunque al verte tomar el resto de tu almuerzo y retirarte del lugar con un sonrojo en tus mejillas me queda algo bastante claro… te has avergonzado y me gusto ser yo quien lo provocara  
 _  
_

 _Hay no me digas no_ _  
_ _Si escondes algo dámelo_ _  
_ _Porque llego la hora_ _  
_ _De estar conmigo_ _  
_ _Pues el destino_ _  
_ _Así lo escribió._

-Dicen que el suspiro deja escapar un poco de felicidad- brinco sobresaltado al escuchar a la entrenadora mi lado, estaba tan concentrado en ver las jugadas de Kuroko, que no me di cuenta de lo demás

-¿Y eso que significa entrenadora?-

-Que algo te está rondando por la cabeza-

-Mnr… más que algo es alguien- diablos estoy hablando de más, intento retractarme pero la macabra sonrisa de esa mujer me da a entender que no me será tan sencillo librarme de ella.

\- ¿Are? ¿Será que a nuestra estrella le llego el amor?-

-!¿Eh?!... ¿!Amor?! No creí que fuera eso- agradezco que todos estén concentrados en el juego que no escuchan nuestra conversación.

-Bueno… entonces por qué no dejas de mirar a Kuroko-kun?- quedo shockeado ante sus palabras y rápido intento arreglar el malentendido.

\- ¡!EH?! No no entrenadora… no crees que yo… no…. ¡No! por supuesto que el a mí ¡no!- ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero si noto que mis gritos llamaron la atención de todo el equipo y por supuesto de Kuroko.

-Eh~ yo no insinué nada Bakagami~ -cubro mi rostro que está peor que un tomate, mientras los demás miembros se acercan.

-Eh ¿Kagami está enamorado?, eso explicaría lo distraído que hoy ha estado- le intento negar a Koganei sempai sin resultado, solo haciendo que Kiyoshi, Izuki y el capitán se unan.

-Ah los jóvenes de hoy-

-Un amor florece, cuando cortas el césped-

-Izuki! ¡Ve a hacer tiros!- intento excusarme con mis superiores para que el tema quede zancado pero es imposible, así que busco a Kuroko en busca de ayuda pero el muy traidor ya se dirigió a las duchas, abandonándome., ya vera, no crea que se escapara de mi tan fácilmente.

Me costó trabajo pero logre zafarme de todas las incomodas preguntas del equipo y escabullirme en las duchas para un baño rápido, sin embargo también aprovecho ese momento para enviarle un mensaje a Tatsuya con el nombre de la canción, esperando que me ayude a traducir que es lo que dice, no pienso seguir con este dilema más tiempo.

 _Si es amor_ _  
_ _Abrázame con ganas_ _  
_ _Si no lo es_ _  
_ _Tal vez será mañana_ _  
_ _Estando juntos_ _  
_ _Mi mundo se llena de luz_ _  
_ _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._

-¡Con un demonio Kuroko! ¡Pudiste ayudarme!- me interpongo en el camino de mi compañero mientras jadeo para recuperar el aire, y es que usar su Misdirection para dejarme atrás es bastante malvado.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun pero tengo hambre y no quería interrumpir tu conversación sobre tu enamorada, así que eso es lo que llevabas pensando todo el día- miro sorprendido al chico, ya que no es muy usual que él hable tanto y lo noto molesto… celos?.. No… no si lo son ¿no? Entonces ¿el siente algo por mí?... arg demonios ni yo sé si siento algo por él, y necesito descubrirlo ya.

-Bueno vamos a mi casa-

-¿Por?-

\- Yo también muero de hambre pero esta vez cocinare yo-

-Eres cruel Kagami-kun usando tu comida de chantaje-

-No te hagas del rogar, vamos-

-De acuerdo- comenzamos a caminar y me doy cuenta de lo cálido que es caminar a su lado, esos silencios cómodos que a veces se instalan entre nosotros, observo de reojo su perfil, calmado, sin embargo en cada partido logre observar sus diferentes facetas, inconscientemente sonrió, pero me parece vergonzoso así que desvió mi mirada antes de que lo note, ¿qué es esto? Mi corazón late con fuerza, y un instinto por tenerlo mas cerca comienza a invadirme, demonios, ¿qué significa esto?... que no fue el mismo el que dijo que ¿no tenía más interés que la comida y el básquet? Bueno eso podemos averiguarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, aprovecho que Kuroko fue al baño para revisar los mensajes descubriendo que Tatsuya me ayudo y coloco la letra completa de la canción, lo que provoca que mi rosto enrojezca por milésima vez en el día, entonces…. Si pienso en el de esa forma bueno, no tengo muchos problemas con que sea un chico, la pregunta aquí seria

¿Qué pienso hacer con estos sentimientos?

 _Eres tú, dame dámelo baby, eres tú_ _  
_ _Lo mejor, lo mejor… eres tu_ _  
_ _Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas_ _  
_ _Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar_ _  
_ _Prepárate que la noche no perdona_ _  
_ _Ven que nos vamos, en marcha otra vez_ _  
_ _(Mañana mañana)_

-Kagami-kun ahora tengo muchas preguntas y quiero que las respondas todas-

-De acuerdo, pero no te muevas-

-Bien primero, ¿porque no podemos comer aún?-

-Porque es algo que tengo que hacer dame unos minutos y ya podremos cenar-

-Segunda, ¿desde cuándo escuchar música en otro idioma?-

-Oh tome ese gusto en América, esa estación es muy buena de hecho- Kuroko suspira y me mira aun algo confundido pero por lo que percibo también irritado.

-La siguiente y más importante… ¿puedo saber por qué estoy sobre la mesa?- bueno es normal que me preguntara, pero es que mientras preparaba todo, me di cuenta de que no tenía otra forma mejor de saber que era lo mejor de mi vida, así que senté a Kuroko en la mesa junto a nuestra deliciosa cena, que debo admitir me esforcé en hacer y junto a un balón de basketball y los Jordan que usaba para jugar, si juntaba todo lo que creo que es importante así descubriría que es lo que prefiero.

-Necesito que me ayudes ya te lo dije-

-Si pero eso no me dice nada, además muero de hambre- noto que se comienza a fastidiar así que necesito darme prisa.

– Bueno, bueno te explico… tu dijiste que solo pienso en dos cosas ¿no?

-Si comida y Basket-

-¡Ha! ¡Pues te equivocas!-

-En serio y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- rasco mi nuca comenzando a ponerme nervioso, a veces quisiera que no fuera tan directo, pero bueno, no hay vuelta atrás así que es ahora o nunca

-Q-que… t-también pienso en… t-ti- mis mejillas aparte de rojas están calientes y mi corazón late con muchas fuerza, no sé si se podría definir como una declaración pero al menos ya sabe lo que pienso.

-Así que… me estas comparando, ¿con un plato de comida y unos gastados tenis?-

-¿Eh?- su frio tono, así como ver que tronaba sus manos listo para golpearme, bien creo que no fue la mejor forma de expresarme, pero tampoco es que tenga tanta sensibilidad, debo de hacer algo así que antes de que te bajes de la mesa coloco mi manos sobre las tuyas, impidiendo que brinque y te bajes.

-Suéltame Kagami-kun, estoy realmente molesto-

\- Lo siento Kuroko no quería ofenderte o algo así ,de hecho no estoy seguro de que te enojas, te compare con lo que más quiero- de acuerdo esa aura negra que comienza a emanar de tu cuerpo me aclara que debo de cuidar más mis palabras. Shit, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... mi cabeza sigue intentando formular la respuesta correcta a la situación, sin embargo aún no la encuentro.

 _(Si escondes algo dámelo)_ _  
_ _Porque llego la hora_ _  
_ _De estar conmigo_ _  
_ _Pues el destino_ _  
_ _Así lo escribió._

La música de fondo rompe un poco el tenso ambiente, los segundos pasan largos y siento que solo estoy empeorando las cosas, debo de dejar de pensar y hacer lo que hago mejor, actuar por instinto

-Kuroko- cuando te llamo levantas tu rostro logrando que nuestras miradas se encuentren - si me pongo a pensar que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no es una buena hamburguesa, o el seguir en ese deporte que tanto me apasiona.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado… eres tu- siento que sudo frio, que mi pulso está más que acelerado y que mis manos sobre las tuyas, que no me digno a quitar, tiemblan ligeramente, con que esto es sentirme enamorado, es algo nuevo y extraño, pero ahora necesito saber si soy correspondido, si no, esto se convertirá en una tortura. – Necesito saber qué es lo que piensas o si me rechazaras o no se- la incertidumbre me está carcomiendo y el ver que desvías tu mirada solo me pone más nervioso –Dime la verdad Kuroko la aceptare y nada entre nosotros cambiara-

-Kagami-kun no estas bromeando… no estarás ¿solo confundido?-

\- Se muy bien que soy un distraído en la mayoría de los casos… bueno siempre… pero he intentado comprobar lo que en verdad siento por ti, pienso en ti en todo momento, tu olor me encanta, me pone celoso pensar que sales con alguno de esos idiotas del arcoíris y.. Ahora mismo- relamo mis labios acercándome a ti – tengo unas increíbles ganas de besarte- ahora el sonrojo cubre tus blancas mejillas y puedo notar perfectamente tu vergüenza, una nueva expresión y quiero ser el único que la disfrute.

\- Lo aceptas... eres un pervertido-

-Lo soy… soy uno que quiere comerte a besos-

-Y ¿que estas esperando?... –

-Eso quiere decir… que... ¿me correspondes?-

-Me halaga que me digas lo que sientes, pero ahora… hablas demasiado Kagami –kun- no supe en que momento mis manos ya se habían deslizado a su cintura mientras sus delgados brazos rodeaban mi cuello, entrecerramos los ojos y permitimos que el suave y tan esperado contacto entre nuestros labios llegue.

 _Si es amor (amor)_ _  
_ _Abrázame con ganas (con ganas)_ _  
_ _Si no lo es_ _  
_ _Tal vez será mañana (mañana mañana)_ _  
_ _Estando juntos_ _  
_ _Mi mundo se llena de luz_ _  
_ _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._

Dulce… dulce y cálido, son las palabras perfectas para describir el contacto entre nuestros labios, no quiero terminar todo lo contrario, ladeo mi cabeza comenzando a moverlos ligeramente, presionando un poco los tuyos, haciendo que los muevas, dejando que se acaricien, cierro mis brazos acercando nuestros cuerpos un poco más, la cena quedo olvidada, la música al fondo creaba un mejor ambiente y el joven que mantengo abrazado es la perfecta compaña, definitivamente no podría pedir nada mejor. _  
_

 _Lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_ _  
_ _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_ _  
_ _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_ _  
_

Años después:

-Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú ~- Tarareo con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquella canción que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el mejor novio del mundo, el cual aunque no esté mirando sé que se acerca, su dulce aroma lo delata, más cuando se sienta en mi regazo, dejando descansar sus manos en mi pecho

-¿Cantado Kagami-kun?-

-Algo así… recordaba el día en que me declare- abro mis ojos para aprovechar y observar a esa belleza que tengo como pareja, paseando mi pulgar desde su suave mejilla, por su cuello y dejándola bajo esa camisa semidesabotonada que llevas, me encantas Kuroko, cada vez más.

-Mnr, no fuiste nada romántico, y tus comparaciones fueron tontas-

-Lo sé... lo sé, pero tienes que entender que era mi primera declaración y mi primer enamoramiento

-Oh eras tan puro e inocente que lindo~- si hubiera escuchado tu burla hace tiempo te habría golpeado pero ahora en vez de eso, sonrió de forma deseosa pasando las yemas de mis dedos por tu torso hasta encontrar unos de tus lindos botones… lo pellizco, obteniendo un lindo brinquito y un gemido ahogado.

-Agn... no hagas eso-

-He vamos Kuroko… ¿no dijiste que cerrarías con broche de oro mi cumpleaños?...- susurro en tu oído al tiempo que vuelvo a pellizcar tu piel, esta vez provocándote un ligero puchero, esos que sabes que me enloquecen.

-Mnr ese era mi plan pero, después de recordarme eso, quiero que me convenzas Kagami-kun o te quedaras sin acción-

-¿Ha?... mnr acepto- siguiéndote el juego aclaro mi garganta y tomo con suavidad tu rostro entre mis manos – Kuroko Tetsuya… te amo… eres y seguirás siendo lo mejor de mi vida, eres mi sombra… mi compañero... el amor de mi vida, Kuroko, gracias por estar conmigo- si me paso de cursi, pero tanto tiempo, me ha permitido que mis sentimientos crezcan tanto que me brotan, y esa declaración es una muestra clara, Kuroko me ha enloquecido, vivo por él, no me imagino lejos de su lado.

-K-Kagami-kun! Eres un tonto pero… un tonto que amo- comienza a pegarme en el torso sin fuerza mientras suelto una risa, adoro cómo reacciona cuando esta avergonzado

-Hehe… También te quiero- el jugueteo dura un poco más hasta que mi lindo ojiceleste se rinde descansando su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello, mientras nuestras manos están entrelazadas.

-No es justo… deberías de haberte sonrojado y tartamudear para yo burlarme-

-Bueno no siempre pueden salir las cosas como uno qui… ¡ngr!- un quejido escapa de mis labios al sentir tu mordisco en mi oído

-Te apuesto a que yo logro que tú me supliques, que te deje tocarme-

-He… ¿es una apuesta Tetsuya?- me acerco y muerdo tu labio ansioso

-Vamos a la cama y te lo demuestro Taiga- una amplia sonrisa escapa de mis labios y te cargo listo para ir a nuestra habitación, para permitir que la intimidad de nuestros cuerpos, así como el deseo y el amor que nos profesamos hablen por nosotros.

Encontraron a su persona especial y lo claro es, que no piensan soltarla.

 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_ _  
_

 _Fin_

* * *

Les gusto? si? no? muy tonto? continuación? ustedes quieren un Kagami tanto como yo? ...ok no hehe gracias por leer mi historia nos vemos nun


End file.
